The Shadows of Midnight
by shadrougeforever
Summary: A black and red wolf seeks out to destroy Shadow for an unknown reason towards himself. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

**MIDNIGHT**

'Darkness...why is everything so...dark? Where am I? What is this place?' Soon the darkness had came to an end and he was blinded by a bright white light. He fell out of a small capsule and fell on the cold steel floor shivering a bit. He then saw a blue and white shoe in front of him. He looked up and saw a blue wolf wearing silver goggles on his head.

The blue wolf greeted him by showing an evil smirk, "Success", he said. "I finally did it. Creating an artificial life form wasn't that hard." He smiled down at the artificial life examining his appearance as a black and red wolf. He took the wolf's hand and helped him off the floor. He looked into his dark red eyes. He looked confused and unhappy. He also noticed that he didn't speak yet, "Can you talk? Talk."

The black wolf looked away from him looking at his surroundings.

The blue wolf sighed, "Hao, my name is Hao. Say Hao."

Still the black wolf said nothing.

Hao took his hand and led him to a mirror.

The wolf stared at himself with interest.

"Your name is Midnight. You were created for a very special reason and that reason is to kill Shadow a black and red hedgehog. He has the same color fur as you. He should be easy to find for someone such as yourself."

"Midnight", the black wolf murmured.

Hao couldn't believe what he said, "Wha-what did you say?"

"Midnight...my name is Midnight."

Hao nodded with a wide smile, "That's right! You are Midnight! Oh my god I can't believe this is happening!"

The black wolf faced him, "I must kill a hedgehog."

"Yes, Shadow the Hedgehog."

"But why?"

"It doesn't matter why just do it. Look you have some very unique abilities in yea and I don't know if you know them yet."

Midnight wasn't listening, he had other things in mind, "Shadow."

"Yeah, for the last time the hedgehog's name is Shadow! God!" He was getting annoyed by Midnight repeating his words over and over. 'He reminds me of an infant', he thought. He then saw Midnight approaching his steel wall. "Hey what are you doing over there?"

The black wolf slowly faced him, "I will destroy Shadow the Hedgehog." He again faced the wall, took his fist and punched a giant hole in the wall.

Hao gasped, "Whoa! I never knew he had that much power!" He watched as Midnight walked through the wall on his way towards the city.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

**ROUGE'S NEW FRIEND**

Later at Rouge's house, Rouge and Shadow were once again having their usual argument of every week.

Rouge placed her hands on her hips, "You are such a liar! I saw you and her!"

"Are you crazy? I would never cheat on you."

"Yeah right!" She crossed her arms and faced a different direction not facing him.

"I swear, ask her yourself."

Rouge began to walk out of the door. She faced Shadow once more, "Okay I will!" She left the house in anger.

Later she was on her way to the Chaotix anxious to find out what Shadow was doing when she wasn't around. She had her arms crossed across her chest, "That man! If I find out that he has been cheating on me with that know it all cat Tonya, he will experience what hell truly feels." She then saw a bunch of people running away from something. She had no idea why. "What's going on?" She looked ahead and saw what the threat was. "Is that a..."

A black and red four legged wolf was walking towards the white bat and didn't seem to know it because his eyes were facing the ground, 'What is this new form? It just seemed to come out of nowhere. Maybe this will help me to find who I'm looking for.' The wolf then took his eyes from the ground and faced the white bat in front of him. He stopped walking and just sat on the ground looking into her eyes, 'Who is she and why isn't she running away from me?'

Rouge was getting a little frightened of the wolf. He was just sitting there looking at her, 'Why is he just sitting there? I wonder if he killed any people yet.'

"Rouge!" A female voice shouted.

Rouge looked beside her and saw a purple cat, "Tonya, you're here."

The cat looked over to her in a slight smile, "I brought the rest of the guys over. Apparently they heard something about a wolf wondering the city."

Vector came beside her as well with the rest of his team with him, "Where's that wolf?"

Rouge pointed ahead of herself, "There, but he looks like he doesn't want to harm anybody."

Charmy seemed frightened by the wild animal, "He looks so scary."

Espio studied the wolf long and hard, "I kinda agree with Rouge, he doesn't look like a threat at all."

"It doesn't matter we have to kill it before someone gets hurt", a black hedgehog said as he approached the wolf with his gun.

Rouge somehow felt that noone should try to hurt the wolf. He seemed harmless and friendly. She grabbed Shadow's arm, "Shadow, don't!"

Shadow faced her in confusion, "Rouge!"

The wolf's eyes widened, 'Shadow! My creator's enemy! I must eliminate him soon.'

Shadow jerked away from Rouge's grip, "Rouge, what the hell is wrong with you?"

"Don't hurt the wolf."

"Why not?"

Rouge began to slowly walk over to the wolf.

"Rouge, what are you doing!" Tonya shouted. "You'll get bit!"

Rouge ignored her and kneeled down at the black wolf. Her hand reached out to him, "Don't be afraid. I won't hurt you."

The wolf looked up at the white bat, took his tongue and licked her hand.

Rouge smiled as he did. She faced the rest of the group, "It's okay. He won't hurt anyone."

Vector still thought that the wolf was dangerous. Even though he was nice now, later he would eventually try to bite people. He sighed, "Sure he's harmless, but we can't keep a wild animal with us."

"Then he'll stay with me." She looked back at the wolf, "I'll call you Wolfy."

Shadow made a strange look towards her, "Wolfy? Why Wolfy?"

"Well...he's a wolf and...he's kinda cute."

Charmy didn't think that cute was the best way to describe a fully grown adult male wolf, "You think he's cute huh?"

Rouge began to pet him, "I'll take him home with me and take care of him like a dog."

Vector tried to smiled, "Whatever you say just be careful around him. He looks mighty sensitive."

Rouge walked over to Shadow and started to whisper in his ear, "Tomorrow I expect you to give me a full story of what I saw between you and Tonya."

"Fine by me", he said in a low voice.

Rouge looked back at the wolf still sitting in that same spot, "Come on, Wolfy."

The black wolf finally got up and followed Rouge.

When the mysterious wolf walked passed Shadow. He could've sworn he heard growling coming from him.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

**TRUE FORM**

Later that night at Rouge's house, Rouge was getting ready to go to bed. As she came into her room, she saw the wolf staring at the photo of her and Shadow. Not knowing that he was just staring at Shadow the whole time.

The wolf was interrupted as he heard Rouge call out to him.

"Wolfy, what are you staring at?" She asked.

The wolf just stared at her. He noticed that he somehow couldn't talk in his four legged form.

Rouge took the photo and sat on her bed staring at it as well.

The wolf jumped on the bed with her and noticed how sad she looked while looking at the picture.

Rouge started to pet the wolf on his head, "Wolfy, I don't know what to do. Shadow wouldn't be cheating on me. Would he?" She dropped the photo on the floor and laid on her pillow while shedding some tears.

This made the wolf share sympathy, so he walked over to her and started to lick her in her face.

Rouge started to smile and soon laughed, "Wolfy, stop that tickles!" She continued to laugh.

After a while the wolf then stopped licking her and lied on her while Rouge petted him on the head.

"Wolfy, you're the best friend I ever had. I love you so much."

With her not knowing it, the wolf smiled a bit by her comment.

That next morning, Rouge placed a blue bowl full of dog food on the floor for the wolf to eat. "Wolfy", she called. "Breakfast."

The black and red wolf ran downstairs towards the kitchen where the food was set. He looked into the bowl and knew it was dog food. He never had dog food before so he tasted a sample of it and he kinda liked the taste. So he ate more.

Rouge was surprised that he ate it, "Wolves are technically dogs so I thought that you liked dog food." She stared at the wolf's strange colors on his fur. 'Black and red? He kinda reminds me of...' Her thoughts were cut off when she saw Shadow and Tonya enter her house. "Shadow." When she saw him and Tonya together it reminded her how angry she was at him. She walked up to them, "All right explain yourself. What were you and Tonya doing?"

"Rouge, it's a big misunderstanding", Tonya said. "All Shadow was doing was giving me a neck massage."

"A what?" Rouge was still a little upset.

"That's all I swear. No sex", Shadow hoped that Rouge would forgive him. He never meant to make her upset.

Rouge found it hard to believe, but Shadow had always told the truth. She hugged him, "If you say so, Shad. I believe you."

He hugged back, "I'll always love you. You're the only woman for me."

Tonya looked at her watch, "This is very touching and all, but we gotta go. Vector's going to wonder where we are."

Rouge looked up at Shadow, "Go ahead. I'll catch up."

He kissed her, "If you say so." He broke away from her and walked out the door with Tonya.

Rouge ran upstairs with the wolf following her.

When she got to her room, she heard the wolf whining and she was wondering why. She looked over to the troubled wolf, "Wolfy, what's wrong?" She then saw him all of a sudden changing into a bipedal wolf. "What the..."

The black wolf stared into her green eyes, "Rouge."

Rouge gasped, "Wolfy, you can stand and talk! How can you do that?"

The wolf shook his head slowly, "No, my name is not Wolfy. It's Midnight. Midnight the Wolf."

"Midnight? Then you're not a real wolf. What are you?"

Midnight looked at his hands, "I don't know who I truly am, but from my creator's words. I'm known as an artificial life form."

"An artificial life form? Like...Lance?"

The wolf walked up to her and hugged her, "Thank you for your kindness." He broke away from her, "But now I must find him."

"Who?"

"Shadow the Hedgehog. I must destroy him."

"Midnight, no! Why?"

He began to walk out her room, "I don't have an answer and I think I never will." He left the room.

Rouge clenched her fists, "Shadow...I have to warn him." She ran out of her room as well.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

**PURPOSE**

Later at the Chaotix, Rouge quickly came through the doors exhausted.

Shadow ran over to her, "What's wrong?"

"Midnight", she said while breathing heavily. "He's going to kill you."

"Wait a minute. Who's Midnight?"

"I am", a deep voice said from the doorway.

Everyone looked over and saw a black and red wolf looking serious.

Shadow thought that he had kinda looked like Wolfy, "Wolfy?"

"No Shadow, that's Midnight and he wants to kill you for some reason", Rouge said.

Shadow looked over to him, "Why do you want to kill me?"

Midnight started to walk over to him slowly, "For my own creator's reason not mine."

"Creator?"

"He's an artificial life form", Rouge added.

"Damn, I hate those things", just bringing that up reminded him of Lance. He walked towards the wolf ready to fight him.

"Be careful", Rouge said. "He looks really strong."

Midnight cracked his knuckles, "Let's end this quick."

"You don't have to do this. You're on the wrong side."

Midnight didn't listen to him and came at him with his fist.

Shadow quickly dodged the attack. His hand glowed a yellow color. He aimed it at Midnight, "Chaos Spear!" A yellow light came from his hand and struck at the wolf.

He fell to the floor bleeding from his arm. He held his arm. He now felt pain for the very first time.

Shadow walked up to him noticing his blood run on the floor, "You think just because you have blood, it makes you a normal being?"

He looked up at the hedgehog slowly, "No, I think it doesn't." He quickly got up and kicked Shadow to the floor. He then changed back to his four legged form and ran towards Shadow with fangs appearing from his mouth.

Shadow knew he was going to bite him, but he just couldn't act quick enough.

The wolf jumped on him and bit into his arm as deep as he could.

Shadow yelled as his blood came rushing on the floor and all over his body. He used his free hand and got his handgun from his belt. He quickly shot Midnight in the leg.

Midnight let out a cry of agony.

Shadow kicked the wolf off him and got off the floor looking at his hurt arm, "Son of a bitch! That wolf shit took a chomp right out of me!" He looked over to the wolf now standing on three legs. "If I get rabies, you're gonna feel hell you god damn wolf shit!" He pointed his gun at the wolf once more. He shot at the wolf's last remaining legs.

Midnight fell to the floor unable to move because of his injured legs. He whined some more not liking his new pain feeling.

Shadow walked up to him with his hand glowing yellow. He pointed at Midnight, "Bad dog. Chaos-" He felt a hand on his wrist.

"Shadow, no don't do it!" Rouge had said while crying.

Shadow couldn't understand why she wanted Midnight to live. He faced her, "But Rouge, he tried to kill me. He deserves this and you know damn well he does." He showed Rouge his bloody arm, "Look what that bastard did to me!"

"I know, but he doesn't mean it." She kneeled down to Midnight and patted his head, "Midnight, are you okay?"

The wolf then changed back to his two legged form, "It hurts...it hurts bad."

"Don't try to move."

"I was just trying to do my job and kill him."

Rouge was curious about who his creator was. "Who is your creator?"

"Hao", he said in a low voice.

"Hao? That explains it. Hao is doing nothing but letting you do his dirty work. Your purpose is not you trying to kill Shadow."

"Then what is my purpose?"

Rouge took his bloody hand, "To be everyone's friend. That is your purpose."

Midnight smiled slightly, "If that is my purpose in life then my purpose has already been fulfilled." His eyes then closed.

Rouge gasped and immediately dropped his hand on the floor.

Charmy out of nowhere started to cry and soon everyone else did.

Rouge's tears were meeting Midnight's lifeless body. She then couldn't stand to see his body anymore. She stood from the floor, embraced on Shadow and started to cry, "Shadow! He was my best friend! I loved him!"

Shadow hugged her, "I'm sorry, Rouge. I really am."

**N/A: Okay, that was definitely a wrong move. I was gonna let Midnight live, but when it came down to the fighting Midnight had Shadow and Shadow had gotten him back pretty good so I...killed him. However, Midnight may appear in my future stories yet again and who knows maybe he'll live through the whole story. So keep your fingers crossed!**


End file.
